


Three end of a string (preview)

by fuyukora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyukora/pseuds/fuyukora
Summary: this is a preview of a Daisuga fic that I am still working for over a month, I'm very terribbly sorry, I'm trying to work better. For sanity's sake, I will leave this one version up in case no one wants to go to the actual storyps: although this preview is pretty fluff, the actual content will have heavy homophobia themes.plot: daichi has been going back and forth about his feelings(mostly ignoring) towards boys and slowly discovered himself, along with sugawara who later came out of the closet. however, nothing will stay forever
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 11





	Three end of a string (preview)

_It has always been like this._

_I wonder what’s wrong with me ?_

_Is this normal?_

Those were the things that constantly spiraled in Daichi’s head, and today is no exception. Since he was a kid, he knew something was different about him, but he just can’t put his fingers on why. Or rather, he don’t want to know what will happen if he founds out.

And today, as a second-year, he is still wondering about it.

“Morning Daichi! You’re up in class early as usual huh” the silver haired greeted the buff male as he entered the class. Daichi waved his hand and drag the chair next to him for Sugawara to sit. This was their usual routine: arrived at school early, chitchat until class starts, and then lunch with all the second years, class again, and then club. It’s a simple routine, no one would notice anything weird.

Sugawara then shuffles through his bag and pulls out a wrapped present. He then placed it on Daichi’s table, with excitement. Daichi asked, “What’s this?”. But it’s clear that Sugawara won’t answer as he just smiles and raised his shoulder. Sugawara proceeds to tell Daichi to open the present.

*tears the wrapping slowly*

“Isn’t this Sentimetal’s album? Oh shit and it’s the limited edition too! Where did you get this? I thought they were out of stock?”

Sugawara giggled.

“Hehe, a colleague of my cousin said they accidentally bought triple online, so he was offering them to my cousin, and my cousin offered it to me!”

“Thank you!! Is this really fine??”

“It’s fine! I can always borrow my cousin’s! And also…”

Daichi tilted his head

“Since I won’t be in Japan for New Years, I thought I’ll give your early birthday gift, since winter break is almost here. So, happy early birthday Daichi”

Oh, how wonderful that smile was.

His hair slightly blown by the morning wind.

His caramel eyes sparkled under the roof.

Everything about him makes Daichi feel very comforted.

Yet he doesn’t want to know why.

“—ichi! You’ve been out for a bit are you okay??” Sugawara waved his hand in front of the brown’s face. It took a bit for Daichi to realize he have been spacing out and after realizing this, in a wave of panic he apologizes to Sugawara. A few minutes later, both of them laughed off and continued on with their day.

*****

The coach blew two long whistle signing a 5 minute break.

The whole team immediately collapsed onto the side of the court. Some lies in pain and groans, some drinks, and some just… highkey pour water to their face. You could hear the usual Tanaka and Noya complains, along with the third years screaming, if it gets more chaotic and if the third years has given up, then Daichi will step in and gave them another long lecture.

They were having their usual chit chat, when the captain suddenly called out for Sugawara. “Sugawara! Someone wants to meet you!” , and you can see a long haired popped up.

Everyone in the gym starts making whistles and making short comments like “damnn” or “you playboy”. Well, not in a serious way. Sugawara knows this. He was going to be confessed at, and this is the third time this month.

Sugawara was a pretty popular kid. I mean, how could he not be? With that amazingly beautiful face, and an IQ of brilliant, along with his very soft nature, everyone adored him. There could be nobody who dares to hate him, let alone dislike him. Heck, even delinquents respected him. He was the crystal of the school. Thus, being popular carries its own pros and cons, for example, people will confess to you, like a lot.

And so it shouldn’t matter… right?

Yet, every time Daichi watched as the male walked away, he felt a sense of terror he can’t describe.

He can’t handle the thought of seeing Sugawara dating someone else. Something about seeing the silver haired boy with someone else hurt him. He thought, what if Sugawara let his guard down too much and he ended up getting hurt by his girl? What if he shuts Daichi out? What if they suddenly stopped talking? What if Sugawara suddenly cannot ask help to Daichi because he’s stuck in that relationship?

But he brushed it off and supported Sugawara nonetheless.

Just bros supporting his homies… right?

*****

They both are walking outside the school gate, and having their usual chitchat. Out of curiosity, Daichi asked about the girl that confessed to him a few hours ago.

…..

“EH? She’s the popular third year right? Mitsuko-senpai?? Why did you rejected her?? Isn’t that everyone’s dream to be with her?”

“Ahah… well-“Sugawara gave a long pause.

“I’m not that interested in her. Also, if she’s going to graduate soon, I don’t really see the point of being together.”

“Hmmm… I guess? I mean, if I were you, I guess I can see why.”

“Fufufu…. Besides..”

“?”

“My heart belongs to someone else”

….

Ah.

“I see… Who is this special someone? What class is she? How does she look like?? Is she Japanese?!?!”

Daichi pretended to over react, ignoring his true feelings.

“Hmm~ It’s a secret ♡”

*****

It’s been a few days since that conversation. Everything is perfectly normal outside, but Daichi has been more lost on the inside. It feels like everything is falling down, yet it refuses to. Now, he couldn’t look Sugawara in the eyes, and every time he’s near the caramel boy, Daichi cuts the conversation short. Every time Sugawara would ask about it, Daichi would merely brushed it off and move on with a new topic. Sugawara told himself, his friend might be just in a bad mood, but he knew something was off.

And back again to Daichi’s denial thoughts.

He felt hurt, but he’s telling himself he’s happy. He told himself “you just support him a lot, nothing more to it”, yet he will dare sacrifice his life for the angelic boy.

“My heart belongs to someone else” is stuck in my head. I can’t get over the thoughts that Sugawara has someone else in his heart, worse yet, it could be anyone. It could be a person from the other class, the kid who sits in front of the class, the person who is always greeting him every time they passed by each other, heck, it could be someone I don’t even know! If the day comes where Sugawara is together with another person. What will happen to—

“Daichi-san! Are you okay? You seemed… very tired” A girl beside him blurted out.

“Ah… sorry Yui. Does it looked that bad?”

“It is… Are you really sure you could carry all those things? I can carry them myself you know-“

“Thanks for the concern, but I’m okay. Now, let’s just get this delivered and get the job finished, yes?”

Yui hesitantly nod and continues on delivering the stuff they need.

***

“Everyone, round up!”

The captain commands everyone to gather around. After a few minutes, the captain speaks up again, announcing that the coach will be absent for today’s practice since he has something to do. The first years erupted with joy, and goes on to do their own thing. The third years are lazing around, and while the second years and the captain decided they would have a bit more practice, they gave in and gather forces with the people who are lazing around.

After a few conversation, they all somehow arrived at the topic of dating.

As usual, the first person to get teased is the captain, who at the time, is dating someone. And everyone gets a rotation to be asked, until someone of the second years mention, “Who would you date if you were a girl”. And as expected, everyone is seeing from the “girl’s perspective” and choose Sugawara. Until someone asked Sugawara that question.

“Well, if I was a girl….”

“ I wouldn’t mind dating Daichi~”

_Thump_

Daichi felt his heart freeze at that moment. It was this weird feeling of happiness and satisfaction at the same time.

And in that moment, what he tried to avoided catches up to him.

_I like boys,_

_Romantically._

He freezes in place. Not because he was disappointed or anything,

But he finally figured it out.

After that, the other just tries to shake Daichi back into reality, but doesn’t look like it was working, so they laughed it off and proceeded with the rest of the day.

The moment he arrived at his house, he flops down onto the bed, and stayed in that position for quite a long time, until he received a message.

>Hey, are you okay? Your face is really red back there, are you having a fever? You don’t have to come to school you know?  
_sent by Sugawara, 18:32 19/12

He responded with,

>Don’t worry. I’m perfectly fine. I’m not having a fever. I will come to school tomorrow, since it’s the last day before holiday too so~  
_sent by Daichi, 18:34

>I just think I’m_

He thought twice before finishing that message. At the end, he didn’t send it.

>Okay then, suit yourself. See you @ school!  
_sent by Sugawara 18:35

*****

Everyone got into the school, had a small ceremony up until 1 PM, and then the students are free to stay until the school gates are closed, which is around 8 PM ish. Sugawara and Daichi hung around the class a bit longer. They had originally invited Asahi too, but he said he has other things to do, so here they are, left alone together.

They talked for a quite a long time. It all ranges from their usual morning chit chat, what they found on the net, and it slowly descends into something a bit deeper, and Daichi found out something he might like from Sugawara.

“Oh, btw, Daichi. Can you keep this a secret?”

“Hm? Whatever it is, I won’t tell anyone”

“Also, don’t… uhh laugh? Don’t judge me”

“It’s okay, just tell it already.”

Sugawara then takes in a long deep breath, and dropped the bomb.

“Daichi… I don’t think I’m straight”


End file.
